Libra: The untold Jumper
by Lilagirl
Summary: This story follows along with the movie Libra is a jumper, but more then that, she can read minds. Can she help Griffin and David fight the Paladins that are bent on destroying them? GriffinxOC, DavidxMillie Better then it sounds xD
1. Chapter 1

-shields away from all the angry people- I know I shouldn't be starting another story! But it's too tempting Dx (besides which, i've already written it all down on paper lol)

Please review? :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip. I don't even own a pet man ;-;**

* * *

I was five when I made my first jump, as all Jumpers do. I was having a nightmare and when I woke up I was about to go into my parents room but somehow I ended up there without moving. Needless to say I gave them both a heart attack. Unfortunately they were -ahem- busy at the time as well. I didn't know, at the time, what I had done but because I had the attention span of a five year old I didn't dwell on it.

I was seven when I did it again. My mom and I were browsing the cereal isle and I spotted someone giving away free samples of a new brand of fat free cupcake. Of course to me it was only a cupcake and I wanted one. In the blink of an eye I was standing in front of the woman, holding my hand out with a smile on my tiny face. She about fainted, but I got my cupcake.

It was two weeks after I turned nine that they came for me. I was at school, playing dolls with a girl named Anna. The principle, Mrs. Bettle, came out of school and to my horror came up to me. I thought I was in trouble but no, she was crying. There were four men behind her, all wearing long, black, coats and one had shockingly short, white hair. I didn't understand Mrs. Bettle, as she was sobbing too hard to understand, so I looked to the man with white hair to explain what was going on.

"Hello Libra, my name is Roland," As soon as I looked him in the eyes, I did something I had never done before. He spoke to me in a calming manner, much the way all adults do when they speak to children under 12 years old, and told me my parents had died from car-jackers. He lied. He also said he was a police-man. He lied again. For the first time in my life I could look into someone else's mind and see their thoughts. His thoughts invaded my mind, telling me he had killed my parents and he was going to kill me too. Being nine years old I didn't understand why.

By the time I got out of his head he was leading me to a large, black, car. I thought it looked like the one Batman drives. The other three men were thinking about how to kill me when they got back to 'head quarters'. I panicked. I suspect now that the 'fight or flight' instinct in me took over. I jumped, with Roland still holding onto my arm. We ended up at the local park.

"Impressive." Roland scoffed. I saw him reach for something in his coat and I panicked again. I did what all children are taught to do: I screamed as loud as I could and kicked him. It worked long enough for him to let me go so I could jump again. I ended up in my room that time. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would explode. I had to run, that's what people did in movies when someone was after them. I took a long look around my room, then I jumped to my grandmother's doorstep.

(_15 years later)_

"Dear! Would you go out and get those delicious oranges that you got me last time?" I heard my grandmother before she spoke. She was dwelling on the Italian oranges I bought last time I was in Venice. You'd be surprised how well Italians grow their fruits. Anyway I was gone before she even finished her sentence. A mob of foreign thoughts tried to enter my mind but I had long since trained myself to block out large quantities of thoughts. All I heard was a dull buzz in the back of my skull from the people walking around.

Thoughts are an interesting thing to behold. You don't _see _them, per say, but when you hear them you can vaguely see the words passing through your skull. It depends on how you're thinking. Usually I imagine a computer, and the thoughts i'm receiving are like instant messages. Or sometimes they'll be sentences that run past my eyes in different colors, depending on what mood the thinker is in. It was strange in the beginning but it became natural after a while. I always know when someone is lying at least.

After an hour of shopping my grocery bag, cloth to help the environment, was full up with all the fruit Gram would need. At least for the next month or so. I was about to jump back, when a prickling sensation on the back of my neck alerted me to the fact that someone was watching me. _Paladins?...No...it's a man. Different from the other people around here...Oh, he's a jumper._ Great, another jumper. I always hated meeting other jumpers. Most were rich egomaniacs who enjoyed nothing more then to look down on people, even jumpers like me, because they're poor. I never took the path to riches. I didn't want to be on the radar.

This jumper though seemed different. His thoughts were jumbled, stopping and starting on different subjects every few seconds. The current subject in his mind was me. He was observing me. I didn't look at him, but I observed back. He was short-ish, with wild, auburn hair, dark clothes that seemed to match his attitude, but the most interesting feature about him was his eyes. They were a deep blue, like the ocean, swirling with electricity. I wanted desperately to turn around so I could see them in person but I didn't want to blow my cover. In his mind he determined I was someone to watch, so he would follow me. I grinned. If he wanted to follow me i'd make it difficult for him.

I jumped to Gram's to give her the fruit, then I jumped to Dubai, then to the Great Wall of China, then to New York, then to Egypt, then to London, then to Ireland, finally coming to stop at my apartment in Tokyo. I waited for him to catch up and snuck behind him, "Subtle you're not."

He turned to me with a smirk on his face, his blue eyes piercing into my own without intending to, "Damn, i'll have to try harder next time." His accent warmed my insides. Was it British? It sounded so, but with a hint of Irish or Scottish.

I had to shake my head to clear it, not of his thoughts but of my own. "May I ask who you are and why you're stalking me?"

"The name's Griffin. I was curious to see another jumper outside of South America."

Ah yes. South America. Where, almost, every jumper in the world ran to so they could be safe. Idiots. The Paladins caught on long ago, now they were hunting us like we were wild game. Griffin looked like he was expecting my name but I didn't give it to him. I learned long ago not to trust other jumpers. Not only are they egomaniacs but they're rats. They squeal at the first sign of trouble, yet they still die. Sooner or later you'd think they'd realize that giving away information doesn't help them in the slightest.

We stood in silence for a few minutes until I motioned towards my apartment and told him I was going in. It was a subtle hint for him to jump away. He took the hint gracefully, smirking in a way that meant he knew I was like him. In retrospect I saw we were. We both lost our parents at a young age, we both disliked having other people around, and we both viewed the other as an interesting specimen, one that would need to be observed later on. He didn't know I knew all this of course. He just saw me on the outside and figured I was a familiar soul.

Once he left I wondered how long he'd last. The jumpers I met in the past didn't last very long. The more jumpers in one area, the more people see us, and the more the Paladins take notice. That's why South America was a stupid place to hide. So many jumpers in one area. That's also why most jumpers lived alone. I lived with Gram, most of the time, but she didn't know I could jump. I saw Griffin lived by himself, smart man.

I supposed i'd have to pay close attention to him in the coming days. He didn't seem like a squealer but most of the people i'd met weren't before they were put under pressure. It never even crossed my mind that he might be the man who'd stick around.

* * *

So, whaddya think? :) I know it's kind of short but it's only the first chapter. I predict there won't be many chapters but that's ok, this isn't a very popular fandom anyway.

Please R&R!  
\/


	2. Chapter 2

Huzzah, chapter two! I'm not sure how many chapters I can get out of the story I wrote on paper but I predict, maybe, four. I dunno. If it's successful i'll add more stuff in that wasn't in my written version ;D

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing :( Though I wish I owned Griffin. Anyone who's seeing Defiance just for Jamie Bell gets a cookie! xD**

* * *

A couple days after meeting Griffin I went out to find him again. He wasn't in his hideout, which I guess he preferred to call a _lair_, so I tried the place I saw in his mind as his favorite place to go. There he was. Sitting on a rock, drinking a spiked smoothie, watching the Cuban waves crash against the side of the cliff. It was a romantic and poetic place to be sure, but he liked it because it was quiet. I almost hesitated to go talk to him.

"You gonna tell me your name this time?" He asked when I sat down beside him.

"Maybe, if you're really curious."

He was. I was surprised to find he really wanted to know what my name was. Instead of replying I looked around and noticed a bat laying against the side of the rock. It seemed to be his. "Expecting company?"

"Paladins."

So there were. Two of them, both intent on killing Griffin. Neither of them knew I was even here, which presented me with a choice. I could help Griffin with these guys and put myself on the radar for a brief moment, or I could jump away. Griffin seemed able, and willing, to take care of both of them himself, but I felt the urge to prove myself. It was a silly feeling, the type a teenage girl gets when she's around a boy she likes.

Griffin hopped off the boulder and grinned at the un-welcome visitors. They glared back, while shifting their eyes toward me. Well, too late to run. I figured i'd take the one on the right. I lowered myself into a crouch, drew my knife, and waited for him to make the first move. Griffin had already engaged his Paladin, they were now fighting a few yards away.

The Paladin twitched, both on the outside and in his mind. He didn't know who I was or what to expect from me, and that made him nervous. Before I could help it a grin spread across my face. I have to admit, I relished in the fear Paladins had of me. They knew better then to show fear on the outside but every Paladin is always afraid of Jumpers. A simple 'bring-it-on' gesture from me made him angry enough to forget his fear.

With lightning speed the Paladin drew a rod and shot electric darts from it. I was quicker, knowing every move he was going to make. He tried to swing the rod at me but I jumped behind him and slashed him across the back. I was gone before he turned around. I feinted a few more time, jumping around him to make him confused, before jumping behind him and slashing his throat, assassin style. I tutted as he hit the ground, they never were fast enough for me. Though having the ability to see what they're going to do helps.

I looked around to see Griffin still fighting with his. He was fast, agile, and ruthless in the way he fought. Swinging his bat every chance he got. The Paladin was the same way, predicting where Griffin would jump and swinging his rod there just a hair to late. Neither had even made a scratch on the other. I could've helped but this seemed like something Griffin wanted to do himself. Besides, I was content with watching the fight. It gave me a chance to admire Griffin's form and his fighting skills, also watching a hot guy try and kill someone was a huge plus.

After a minute or so Griffin ended the fight with a sickening blow to the Paladin's head. I applauded lightly. Panting, he walked over and I gave him his smoothie back. He seemed to notice I wasn't out of breath or broken into a sweat or anything, "Did you kill him that fast?"

"Yeah he wasn't much of a challenge. Your's seemed to be a bit of a fighter though, kudos."

He grunted in reply and took a sip of the smoothie. In his mind I saw him immensely impressed at my skills, but he wasn't about to say anything. I beamed slightly then frowned. What was the matter with me? I shouldn't get too close to him, and this was getting too close. The rational side of my brain told me to jump the heck out of there but the part of my brain that was controlled by something else, I shudder to say my _heart_, told me that he seemed different then the rest. In all his life he never got close enough to any other jumpers to rat them out. Something told me he wouldn't anyway, he despised the Paladins so why would he help them?

"Now can I know your name?" He questioned after we sat in silence.

"It's Libra." I heard him chuckling about my name but he didn't say anything, he just nodded. Without saying anything we both hauled up our respective, dead, Paladin and tossed them over the side of the cliff. It gave me a slight feeling of triumph to see them crash into the water below. You know that feeling when you finally get old enough to stop the school bully from picking on you because you're stronger then he/she is? That's what it feels like.

Griffin grabbed his bat and was about to leave but then he stopped for a second and turned to me, "Next time, i'll let you take both of them."

"Only because you're too much of a wimp to take care of them."

I saw him smirk, then he vanished. A light, fluttery, feeling rested in my chest as I looked back out to sea. Definitely getting too close.

* * *

Maybe there will be more chapters, just really short ones. I have all this content to put in but there are certain points that require me to go to the next chapter xD i'll figure it out soon.

R&R please? :) And you get a cookie if you're going to see Defiance!  
\/


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, the staggering lack of reviews on my PoTC story have forced me to write another chapter of this story xD  
As per usual the stuff I wrote down I now see as crap, so i've revised it a couple million times in several different notebooks until I found a version I somewhat liked. I hope it's up to my standards, as well as yours x)

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own Griffin, I don't Dx I don't own a thing, except Libra.

* * *

"Darling, why are you sulking?"

I looked up from the TV to stare at my grandmother, who stared back at me with probing eyes. She was worried about me. It showed on her face and in her head. As with my grandmother she assumed someone had dumped me. I mentally rolled my eyes and assured her that I was fine. I wasn't sulking at all. I just hadn't gone anywhere for a couple days. So I wanted some quiet time, was that a crime? Of course I didn't say the last part to her but I did tell her I was just fine. She didn't believe me but she didn't press the matter, assuming again that it was guy trouble.

In reality it was guy trouble but not the way she thought. Actually it was more like people troubles. Other then Gram no one had gotten close to me after my parents died. I couldn't exactly call me and Griffin's relationship close but it was damn well getting there. If he asked i'd probably tell him anything about me, and that was certainly not a good thing. I didn't want anyone to know about me. I had never even told anyone my name for god's sake, until Griffin.

With a growl I got off the couch and barked that I was going out for a while. Gram thought I was going to think about my imaginary ex-boyfriend. I determined she needed to stop watching soap opera's.

I stepped outside my door in Georgia and walked along the edge of the Venice roads, glancing down at my reflection in the water occasionally. Truthfully I never thought of meeting someone. At least not a man, not a man like Griffin. He was an exact mirror of myself, right down to not wanting to be around people. He didn't seem to mind me though, he thought I was worth a little investigating. I wished him good luck with a chuckle to myself.

I sighed and sat on the Roman Colosseum steps, flicking dust off myself. It wasn't as if I didn't like Griffin, I did, but he was becoming an annoying image in my mind. I was focusing too much on him when I should be focusing on the Paladins and what they were up to.

I looked down and nearly fell over from shock. Griffin and some blond male were arguing right down below me. Griffin was holding the same baseball bat and flourished it around a couple times to prove whatever point he was trying to make with the blond. I opened my mind to both of them and fell over for real. Another jumper? Jeez, how many more are there?! I saw in the blond's, David apparently, mind that he was here with his girlfriend, Millie, who I could hear wondering where David went a couple doors down from me.

Two new minds joined in; Paladins. Growling I crouched down so they wouldn't see me and watched, slipping my blade out of my pocket just in case. These Paladins were prepared for a double attack though. Each were focused on their own target. I figured Griffin could handle his fine but David had barely gotten out of Roland's grasp alive, he'd definitely need help.

In a flash they attacked. Griffin dodged but David was automatically hit with a electric harpoon. That was new. The Paladin beat David up a couple more times with the rod until I decided to step in. Obviously the blond couldn't fight worth anything. I jumped behind the Paladin and before I slit his throat I heard him swear in his mind. Without remorse I flung the body to the ground and held helped David out of the ropes he'd been jumbled in. A body landed beside us a split second later, compliments of Griffin.

"Libra! Nice to see ya again." He chuckled from above, swinging his bat up to his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and turned back to David, who looked at me with a mixture of fear and awe. His thoughts flicked back and forth from the fight and Millie. In a matter of seconds I had read everything I needed to know. Shouting from above made all of us look up to see a employee of the Colosseum yelling at us.

Griffin chuckled and jumped, apparently to his_ lair_. He wasn't going to leave that easily. I narrowed my eyes and jumped through his scar, hearing David follow right behind me. "Griffin, do you always get in trouble or is it only when i'm around?"

"Only around you babe." Griffin chuckled. His smile vanished when he saw David. I rolled my eyes as they yelled back and forth, David feeling confused and Griffin feeling violated. To ease my ever growing head ache I blocked their thoughts, as they were yelling in their minds as well. Finally David left after Griffin said something about Millie being in danger. He'd be back.

Griffin glanced at me, anger still in his eyes, but didn't say anything. That was fine, I didn't want to talk anyway. I spread myself out on his couch and looked around discreetly. His _lair_ seemed to be inside of a cave. Rather small but he seemed to like it. My eyes caught sight of the walls, which were covered in drawings and pictures of famous Paladins, and some deceased Jumpers. Impressive collection of information, however dated. Griffin saw me studying the wall and scowled.

"I know everything you know, so don't yell at me for being nosy." I muttered tiredly, before he could say anything. I didn't feel like being scolded. He was growling in his mind but I ignored him and continued looking at the wall. My heart clenched a bit while I scanned the list of dead Jumpers. I had known some of them. They ratted me out but they were still like my kin, as much as I hated it.

My eyes flickered back to the pictures of Roland. Bastard. I scowled at his pictures and caught sight of a woman's picture next to his. Blond, thin, deadly, Mary Rice. The bitch ordered Roland to kill me when I was nine. She's the one who ordered the attack of my parents. I cocked my head at the picture. She looked familiar in a different way though. I had heard her in someone's thoughts earlier...who's? Griffin's? No, he only knew her from when she attacked him years ago. David?...Oh...That's interesting. His mother, eh?

* * *

Short, I know. Short seems to be what this story is going to be xD lots of short chapters. Also I noticed there isn't a lot of dialog, sorry 'bout that. Dialog is hard to do with a psychic.

R&R?  
\/


	4. Chapter 4

I'm extremely surprised I actually got reviews on this xD thank you! -hugs all reviewers-

Just for you guys i'm going to try and make this chapter longer, with hopefully a little more dialog.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but Libra, so if you steal her I have rights to sue :K

* * *

I felt the prickling of thoughts entering my head before I was even awake. They effectively woke me up though, damn. They weren't my thoughts. Dammit I wanted to sleep, not hear people in my dreams again. Even worse it was Griffin who was doing the thinking, while he slept. Usually I could hear Gram talking in her sleep, in her head, but at least her talking was relatively innocent. This was almost as bad as watching one of those late night chick flicks, only with a lot more violence. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I sat up and realized I was still in Griffin's cave. On his couch. With him. Um...what?

In my panic I didn't notice the couch folded out to a bed until I jumped out of it, to the other side of the room. Griffin didn't notice, he just grunted in his sleep and shifted a little. My mind was racing at a million miles an hour. I probed his mind for an explanation as to why we were both in bed with each other. Oh god, oh, oh thank god we both have our clothes still on. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if I was naked.

An initial scan of his mind, the clean part anyway, told me that I fell asleep sometime after David left and Griffin didn't want to wake me up. So he folded the couch out and fell asleep on the other side, making sure not to violate my personal bubble. Hmm. It was rather endearing but still, I don't normally wake up with perverted thoughts running through my head that aren't even mine. I shuddered again and closed my mind to the sleeping man.

Now I couldn't get back to sleep either. I glared at Griffin's sleeping form and stalked over to his fridge to get a late night snack. He woke me up, the least he can do is share his food. Even if he doesn't know he is. I grimaced when I heard him moan, a cookie half way to my mouth. I glanced down at said cookie and put it back in disgust. Great, now he ruined my appetite too.

"Libra..."

I froze. Was he awake, or still dreaming? Either way, him moaning my name was not the kind of thing I wanted to hear. Particularly in that kind of dream state, particularly when I was in the vicinity. I checked, he was still dreaming. Wonderful. I grimaced and sat down on his chair, blocking any and all thoughts from him. I wouldn't mind so much if I couldn't hear it. I took a glance at him and shifted around in the chair, trying to get comfortable. No way was I crawling back into bed with him, dream or no dream.

_"Libra...? Libra? LIBRA!"_

I jolted awake at the sound of someone calling my name, someone who was right in front of me, someone I bumped into as I shot up. And that someone happened to be, David. "Ow! Jeez, sorry David. You startled me."

David rubbed his nose and shrugged. I rubbed my own and looked around to find Griffin, but he wasn't at home. Ah, he was off fighting more Paladins. My gaze shifted back to David, who was standing rather awkwardly and looking sheepish. My eyes narrowed. What did he want? I looked and found myself not surprised. "Sorry Anikan, you'll have to wait for wise, old, Obi-Won for the information you seek." Huh, oddly enough David looked like Anikan. Strange.

Said man's shoulders dropped after I said it. He whined for a minute but I wasn't impressed. I remained firm, telling him to wait for Griffin, all the while rummaging through Griffin's fridge again to find that piece of cookie I left un-eaten. Aha! My prize. I munched on it happily all through David's whining. Then something shifted in his mind, suspicion. "Wait a minute, how do you know my name? Griffin doesn't even know my name."

I had a lie all ready for the question. "I heard your girlfriend shout your name while the Paladin was beating the crap out of you."

He narrowed his eyes but accepted the answer. In his mind he thought there was something off about me, I was different from Griffin and certainly from Roland. He couldn't place what was different about me though. I figured he was used to brainless girls, so he was surprised when he found one who actually know what two plus two equals.

Eventually though I managed to co-orce him into leaving, promising that Griffin would be back in an hour or so. He thought I was Griffin's girlfriend, ha. I felt more like his secretary at that point. What was I even doing there? I was supposed to be elsewhere, away from human contact, especially Jumper contact. The more of us in one area, the more people notice. I couldn't have people noticing me.

I wrote Griffin a note, thanking him for letting me spend the night and such, then jumped back to Gram's house. It was un-usually quiet when I entered. Seriously, no tv, no fridge noise...no Gram thinking. My heart clenched, Gram wasn't sending any thoughts whatsoever. I ran up to her room in a panic. She wasn't there. Where was she? I couldn't find her thoughts, they weren't being sent, so I couldn't track her.

I rushed through the house, searching everywhere, but she wasn't in the house. She wasn't in the neighborhood, she wasn't in the city. For all I knew she wasn't on this planet! My heart was beating at a dangerously rapid rate, so I forced myself to take deep breaths and think. She didn't have friends, as she was bed-ridden most of the time, she didn't go anywhere except for the market occasionally, she didn't have anyone I could contact to see if she was alright, or where she was. There was just me.

My mind sensed him before I saw him; Roland. He was walking up the front porch steps, with two Paladins flanking him. I growled. I couldn't take them all on but if I was quick and quiet, I could get away without them knowing I was ever even here. They jiggled the doorknob while I ran down to the basement. Keeping a close eye on them I ran into our under-ground cellar to Jump.

"Libra, I know you're here little girl! Don't you want to know where your Grandmother is?"

Roland's words halted my mind process. They had Gram? I dove into Roland's mind, expecting to find out where they had her. Instead I got a wall. A mental wall to keep me out. Anger swelled inside me. I kicked the wall, punched the wall, smashed into the wall, but I only dented it. Damn him. He figured out a way to block me. I growled deep within, but forced my anger down. I had to run. I couldn't find out where Gram was if I was dead, which was most certainly Roland's intent, as well as his cronies.

While they searched upstairs I jumped, from the cellar to Griffin's cave. They wouldn't be able to follow, my scar would disappear before they'd find it. Instantly harsh words and anger invaded my brain but it wasn't mine, it was Griffin's. Griffin's and David's. I collapsed in the chair Griffin had sat in and buried my head in my hands, knowing they wouldn't notice me.

I didn't know how but all of a sudden I was crying, sobbing into my hands. Those bastards had my grandmother, the only person to care for me since my parents were killed. Killed by the same damn people who had Gram now. Murderers. Did they stop at nothing to rid the world of us? Did they hate us so much that they were willing to kill hundreds of innocent people? My mind's immediate response was yes.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump and look up. Griffin was staring down at me with concern and confusion. David was behind him, mirroring his expression. In that moment I had an out of body experience. I was staring at three people. Three people who were so different that they wouldn't ever be in the same area had it not been for the one thing that made them the same, the thing that made them unique from other people. Three people who had all lost those important to them because of a common enemy.

"Libra, what's wrong?" Griffin's voice brought me back to reality. He was concerned, as was David. I tilted my head slightly. I didn't remember how it felt to be concerned about from anyone but Gram. This was different. This made me feel important, part of something.

"They have my grandmother."

* * *

Eh, yeah. Not sure if I wanted to end the chapter like this but it'll have to do.

Sorry to anyone who likes Millie xD I found her dumber then a bag of bones personally but I guess she had her moments. I just found her to be a little brainless. Well actually a lot brainless...-ahem- anyway.

R&R?  
\/


	5. Chapter 5

Yay an new chapter! I'm eternally grateful to my wonderful reviewers for keeping up with the reviewing :D without you guys I think this story would have died ages ago. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that you guys like this story, so please keep making me smile!

Dammit xD I knew I shouldn't have made/read any DavidGriffin stories until after this story was completed. Now I can't see Griffin with anyone but David -snicker- probably won't affect my writing any, but if it does and you happen to see gay under-tones, please let me know so I can fix them :P

**Disclaimer: **Libra is mine, other then that...well...I don't know who owns them, but it ain't me!

* * *

"We have to help!"

I sighed and ran my hands along my temple, trying to ease the pain of them shouting at each other. David wanted Griffin to team up with him and save Millie, who wasn't in any danger yet, but Griffin didn't want to expose himself for someone he didn't even know. As if in an after-thought David brought up Gram, saying they had to help me get her back. We all knew he cared about Millie more. Griffin was momentarily un-decided about helping me, then figured Gram was dead anyway.

In truth I didn't know if she was or not. I still couldn't pick up her mind, so I didn't know if she was either un-conscious or dead. Either way I was going to help her. I couldn't leave her in the hands of those monsters. If it were anyone else I would leave them, but this was my grandmother. I loved her more then I loved my parents. If they weren't going to help I didn't care, I would go get her anyway.

"They're all dead. Get used to it, it's only a matter of time." Griffin snapped cruelly. His past came back to haunt him in a split second. I felt the pain and the anguish coming from him until he controlled his thoughts, thankfully. David glared at him. He glared back. I glared at both of them. It wasn't long before I heard a sudden panic in David's mind as he thought of his father. Oh boy. I reached out to find his father's thoughts and grimaced. I couldn't bring it up however, i'd have to let David figure it out himself.

Sure enough he jumped to his father's house. I felt momentarily relief at him leaving, now they wouldn't be yelling at each other, but my relief was short. As soon as David found his dad his mind exploded in pain, worry, and a mixture of other emotions that I didn't want to specify. I groaned, making Griffin twitch in surprise, and blocked David from my mind. His pain was making me hurt all over. Now I was only left with Griffin's thoughts, and my own.

"You alrigh'?" I looked up from my hands at the British man, leaning down to see my face properly. Concern, that was evident in his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be concerned for anyone, it diminished his character. As it did mine when I became attached to the numerous jumpers i'd come across. "I'm fine." I replied shortly, turning my head to look at his tv, which was unfortunately off.

Griffin thought about pressing me but thankfully he let it drop, figuring it wasn't any of his business. Smart move. I didn't feel like explaining myself. Instead my mind worried about myself. If I hung around these two for to long they would be bound to notice my other ability. It was inevitable. I'd say something or do something that they thought of and all hell would break loose, it always did. As it was I was already feeling guilty enough about hiding my power from Griffin. He hated secrets, though he kept plenty himself. Growling slightly I berated myself for even caring what Griffin thought.

I sat there fuming for who knows how long, until I saw Chinese take-out being passed in front of my face. I snapped out of my own self-wallowing and drooled at the chicken and broccoli inside the carton. Griffin chuckled at my look. I glared at him. He reached down to give it to me but as soon as my hand was in reach he pulled the food back, as if playing a game of keep away. I realized I was still sitting down and he was standing, so it was rather easy to play keep away with me.

With a huff I stood up and held out my hand expectantly. He looked at me with an almost innocent face. "What? You want some?" I growled again and flipped my hand a little, motioning for him to give the food up. I was starving. When was the last time I ate anything decent anyway?

Griffin snickered but still didn't give me the carton. He kept teasing me, putting the carton in my hand then snatching it back before I could even look at it properly. Bastard. I narrowed my eyes into slits and got into a crouch. He seemed to realize I was willing to tackle him for the food a little too late. I hit him with a force to knock him back against the table behind him. His knees buckled and we both went tumbling to the ground, his back hitting the tiny table with a crunch.

My head spun for a minute. I shook it to clear it and looked down to see if Griffin was still alive. He had his eyes closed in a grimace. It seemed he was trying to hold back a groan. Briefly I wondered if the food had survived but my mind was more pre-occupied with our current position. I was sprawled against his chest, my legs around his waist, his arm around my waist to support my weight against him, probably an un-conscious move. If anyone were to walk in they'd think we were going at it. My nose crunched at the thought and I looked around for the food instead of dwelling. Ah, there it was. Surprisingly it made it, clutched in the hands of Griffin.

I moved to get it but I realized his arm was too long, i'd have to get up to get it. Fine by me. I attempted to lift myself up but I stopped when Griffin's eyes shot open. He took in his surrounding briefly, then he noticed me above him and his eyes narrowed. I couldn't pull away from his gaze, it was hypnotic. He was contemplating whether to buck me off or not. I saw part of him was immensely enjoying me sitting on his lower extremities, because really, he's only a man, while the other part of him wanted to toss me into the Atlantic Ocean.

His hand clenched around my waist almost on it's own, sending a shiver up my spine. This was getting unnerving. I stared down at Griffin for what seemed like ages, then pressed my hands against his chest to lift myself up. He was mildly surprised when I moved but it broke the spell. He coughed and sat up, almost sending me flying off of him with a shriek, but once again his arm prevented me from falling. Without a word I glared at him, snatched the Chinese food and stalked over to the couch to eat it. A blush was evident across my cheeks I knew, because Griffin smirked when he looked at me, his ego filling in his mind. I was extremely tempted to take it down a couple notches but I was too busy eating. I'd beat his ego down later.

After scarfing down the entire carton of chicken and broccoli I sighed in contentment and relaxed against the couch, intent on taking a quick nap before figuring out what I was going to do. Sadly it seemed fate didn't want me to rejuvenate. Griffin was bored of his game and now also tired, and I was laying on the only thing he could sleep, comfortably, on. Why didn't he buy a freaking bed? Whatever, I wasn't moving. I kept my eyes closed and pretended I was asleep. I felt him look at me and heard him doubt I was actually sleeping. If I was, he would be able to get away with sleeping next to me.

My body tensed up slightly at hearing that. I didn't want to give myself away but the thought of sleeping with Griffin made my stomach clench in a fluttery way. The last time we slept in the same proximity I was already asleep and not aware of it. Crap, was he taking off his shirt? Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Griffin seemed to believe I was asleep finally. He picked me up bridal style, very gently I had to admit, and flipped the couch with his leg so that it was a bed. I attempted to keep my breathing even while he placed me on one side of the bed, then he slipped under the covers to the other side, far away from me. How thoughtful. The problem was, I was still trying to stop hyperventilating.

I didn't know why my heart was racing so fast, nor did I know why my face was hot all of a sudden. It might have to do with that fact that there was a man sleeping not 2 feet away. A very red-blooded man. Now my whole body heated up. He was very much aware that I was a woman, and was sleeping 2 feet away as well. His mind was trying very hard not to think of me in any compromising way, unfortunately he failed. I grimaced. My mind was screaming at me to block him, to do something about the thoughts he was having but I couldn't. I felt fidgety and slightly hot, my breathing picked up and then slowed with every image he tossed out.

Ok, this had gone on long enough. After laying there, panting as if I were actually in his stupid dreams, I growled and scooted closer to nudge his shoulder. All jumpers are light sleepers, Griffin was no exception. As soon as my hand touched his shoulder he jerked away, albeit a little slowly. Rubbing his eyes he looked at me questioningly. It took us both a fraction of a second to realize we were laying next to each other, on a bed, with his shirt off. I cringed and blushed, scooting a little bit away from him to create distance.

He was still wondering what I woke him up for. Honestly I hadn't thought of what i'd tell him. What do I tell him? I couldn't tell him the truth, obviously. While I floundered for an excuse he became mildly annoyed and rolled over to go back to sleep. I didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. His snores a couple minutes later made me flinch, was he going to have another dream i'd have to wake him up from? In all honesty I didn't know why I was staying to even find out, I should've jumped away, but to where? I had no other place to go.

With a groan I placed my hands over my face and layed there, not moving, not thinking about anything, not hearing anyone's thoughts, just laying there. The whole scenario made me wonder what I did to the higher powers to piss them off. Though, in the very deep part of my brain that I never venture to, I did find the thought attractive that I was laying in a bed with a very, very, good looking man who would probably compromise my honor if I wanted him to.

A quiet moan from my left alerted me to the fact Griffin was dreaming again. I hesitantly took a peek, and I was surprised. He was dreaming about the night his parents died, when he got his scar. Without further ado I exited his mind. That was the most personal and sacred thing he held to himself, and I had no right witnessing it. Griffin moaned again and it pulled at my heartstrings. I didn't know how to proceed. When I had nightmares of what happened to my parents, or at least what I thought happened to them, Gram would hold me close and tell me everything was alright.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I scooted closer to Griffin. When I reached his back I put my arm around his waist, testing to see if he would wake up. He didn't. I struggled to get comfortable but eventually I ended up spooning the back of him, my breath hitting his neck every few seconds, my arm around his waist in a comforting manner. My mind grew hazy and the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep, was how nice it would be to do this every night.

* * *

Mmkay, I feel i've been making Griffin out of character lately. It bugs me that I can make him so much better then what he currently is but I don't have the time or patience to. I'm happy with the way i'm making David though, he was rather whiny in the film. I do hope I didn't branch out of reality with the whole Griffin's nightmare bit xD

R&R?  
\/


	6. Chapter 6

-beams happy rainbow smile- I can't even express how much I appriciate all the support and love you guys are giving me for this story :D whenever I feel un-inspired or lazy I look at your reviews, and they always make me smile. You guys are one-hundred percent the reason this story is being updated so often.

**Disclaimer: I only own Libra -sob- but I can has Griffin on holidays, yeah? :D**

* * *

Vaguely I felt David's pain and anguish again, and it was heading this way. I snapped my eyes open just in time to see him land in front of the couch. My mind drifted out of haziness and I realized I was still sleeping with Griffin, and I couldn't move because of it. Somehow we ended up facing each other, arms and legs wrapped around each other, during the night. Damn.

David displayed obvious signs of being shocked to see that Griffin had a girlfriend. I bristled at being called his girlfriend but my mind was more focused on how to get up. Getting out of bed had to be approached carefully. Quickly, but quietly, I shuffled out of Griffin's embrace, jumping over to stand next to David when I got to the other end of the couch. Griffin barely noticed.

David looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. I pursed my lips and motioned for him to go to the other side of the cave, where we wouldn't wake Griffin with our talking. I saw what he wanted very clearly, he wanted our help. He needed to make Millie safe, something he felt he failed to do for his father. In all honesty I wanted to help him. I knew how much he wanted to keep Millie safe and I understood his pain.

"What happened David?" I hated to ask questions I already knew the answer to. I felt fake whenever I did so.

David's face fell slightly, "They killed my dad. They'll kill Millie too if I don't go get her, but I need your help, and Griffin's."

We looked over at the still sleeping man in doubt. Griffin would rather barbecue himself then help anyone out, that much we both knew. David thought I could convince him, being that I was apparently his girlfriend, but I assured him I had no say whatsoever in what the hell Griffin did. He looked sceptical but he figured he could talk Griffin into it. I scoffed inwardly, good luck with that.

Since David had nothing better to do, he sat in Griffin's chair and turned on the tv. He sure was making himself at home, something Griffin would not tolerate if he were awake. My mind shifted to said man, still asleep and still dreaming things I didn't want to see. Something though caught my interest, a woman. Mid-twenties, short brown hair, beautiful golden eyes, and a jumper. E.V., apparently.

Griffin was dreaming about his old girlfriend, one of the only people he ever trusted. She betrayed him though, just like all jumpers eventually do. For some strange reason my blood boiled at that. Maybe I was sick of people betraying other people. His dream went deeper into their relationship, to the present. I saw myself and it shocked me. He compared me to her. He thought I was a lot like her. The only reason he tolerated me, was because I reminded him of her. In the far corners of his mind he believed i'd betray him, like she did.

My heart seemed to stop beating at that point. My lungs closed up and I couldn't breath for a second. In that moment it felt like my whole world was crumbling down around me, leaving nothing but outer space. Tears welled up in my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to brush them away. I clutched the cabinet so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I didn't know why it hurt so much. My heart was in agony, and I had no idea why. It was only natural that Griffin would compare a current woman to his old love, it was something everyone did.

I think it hurt more that he only kept me around because of the past. He didn't even like me. I just reminded him of things that were, and he clinged onto that as best he could force himself to. He didn't like me. My mind repeated that over and over until my heart couldn't take it anymore. Why, why did I feel so affected by his mind's confession? David didn't notice my control slipping, nor did Griffin. I didn't even notice until I had fallen to the ground. I clutched my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my arms.

It felt useless to cry. What good would it do? Instead I took deep breaths and blocked out everyone. I couldn't handle other people's emotions right now, especially David's panic or Griffin's dreams.

"Libra?" David's voice knocked me out of the sleep I didn't realize I was in. My limbs started to hurt as soon as I lifted my head. David stood above me, peering down at me with a very confused look on his face. "Hey, are you ok?"

I didn't know what to tell him. My heart's pain was down to a low throbbing but it didn't matter. I stood up and stretched, trying to make it look like I wasn't just sleeping, all the while glancing around to see if Griffin was in the vicinity. He wasn't. I searched for him further and found him dropping the paladin I hadn't noticed in the middle of a shark pit in Cuba.

I couldn't muster up the emotion to be angry with him for the confession he didn't know he made. I couldn't blame him for thinking of me like her, I did the same thing when I first met him. I compared him to the past jumpers who had betrayed me. We were both naturally built that way, to trust no one and question everything. It was a fault, or a strength, we both shared.

I knew it in my heart before I admitted it to myself. I was falling in love with Griffin. Crap...

* * *

Whoop! Griffin had no lines in this chapter D: he shall return in full blast next chapter though! And if you couldn't already tell i'm changing up the movie a bit xD not by much but I can't have much character development in the time the movie took :P

And omg, small chapter again :(

R&R  
\/


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, this chapter will actually have the plot! And a copious amount of Griffin :D again i'd like to thank my reviewers out there for making this possible -sniffs and holds up academy award- THIS IS FOR YOU!

I apologize for the slight delay with this chapter, it's been a tough couple of weeks. And speaking of which I want to dedicate this chapter to Iris Light, the mother of two close friends of mine who passed away on Halloween. Rest in peace Mrs Light.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper, except Libra who is in fact my creation and not intended for commercial use. So I have the rights to sue if you use her for your personal gain ;D so don't do it.  
**

* * *

I stayed silent while David tried to convince Griffin once more to help him. I didn't have anything to say. I was going to help David, and Griffin didn't need to know that unless he asked. Honestly I didn't know why I was helping David. Possibly because he was trying to save someone he loved, and so was I. Once Griffin came back from the remote shark pit I heard a glimmer of a thought from Gram. It was weak and confused but I was able to pin-point where it was originating from and I was going to save her. No matter what it took. I knew if I helped David he'd help me later on, it was how these things worked.

"What're you doin'?" Griffin's voice broke my concentration. I looked at him sullenly but shrugged. He was surprised at the apparent lack-luster that my eyes held. Damn. I shook my head to clear it and matched his gaze once again with a determined look. "I'm helping David."

They both gaped at this new information. David was the first to recover, grinning in victory and looking at Griffin as if that sealed the smaller man's fate. Griffin however continued to stare at me, not believing what he was hearing, he thought I wasn't the type to help people. That got me agitated. He didn't know me well enough to make any damn judges. I wasn't who he thought I was, and I wasn't going to take any crap from him about it. Even if it was from his mind. "Look Griffin, I may not be a very sociable person but I know when to help someone. You and I are obviously different in those respects. So don't give me that look."

Again he was surprised at my speech. After a moment of hesitation he decided he needed a drive. Without a word he stalked out of the cave, intent on jumping somewhere far away from us. As he walked out he caught my eyes and I glared at him. In the back of his mind he was wondering why I was pissed off, and I was wondering why I was displaying my anger. He was soon out of my sight but that didn't take very long. David and I followed, David still intent on getting Griffin's help and me just going with the flow. However rocky the flow was.

Griffin saw us, rolled his eyes, and stabbed his knife into one of his crates, effectively disappearing as soon as it hit the wood. China apparently. I stalked up to the knife and took it confidently. David took a moment, but he followed. We watched Griffin argue with some Chinese man, chuckling all the while, then stalked his footsteps out to the street. He jumped halfway through, to Japan.

He seemed to realize we were following him. He kept looking behind him hesitantly, every time I would wave at him and he would shrug and turn around to walk more. Eventually David and I caught up to him, enough for David to start talking again.

"Ever read Marvel team up?"

Griffin thought that was the most random thing David could have said, but he answered anyway, "Yeah i've read it, and?"

"Two super heroes, joining up on a-a limited run-"

"No you see I know what you're tryin' to do yeah, and i'm not buyin' it." Griffin was agitated now. Well he was agitated before but now he just wanted to get rid of David. I stood back, watching our backs and not saying anything. "For your own sake go home." He was walking away when David spoke again.

"You live in a cave."

"It's called a lair! And your point?"

David sighed and looked around a bit while speaking, he was getting desperate now, "I'm just saying, we have this common thing."

Griffin didn't reply. He hated to admit that David was right on that. We were Jumpers, thus we're the only ones in the world who can understand each other. I hated it but I accepted the fact. Didn't mean I trusted anyone but I was starting to warm up to these two in particular. Griffin was hesitating, and David could see it, so he added the icing on the cake, "And I know where to find Roland."

That almost sealed the deal. Griffin still felt torn two ways but he was leaning towards helping now. He'd have something to gain, killing Roland. Same as why I was helping. This could also work to my advantage. In my mind I planned it all out; Griffin would distract Roland, David would distract the rest of the Paladins, and I would be free to take Gram. Oh yeah, it was all coming together.

I hear Griffin decide to walk over to his favorite car dealer still. He wanted to decide on his decision while driving, and he needed a good ride to do so. I smiled to myself slightly. He wasn't much for material possessions, only needing the essentials, but he had his own weaknesses. One of them being cars. He loved them but it was irrational to keep one himself. Instead he took time out of his life to steal some to drive around once in a while. He would only take the best too, it was how he was.

We both followed Griffin until he stopped and jumped inside the car dealership. David huffed, eternally confused, but I just stood there picking at my fingernails. Without realizing it I was still staring at my fingers when I said to David, "Don't flinch, he'll just jump it."

David looked at me with an eyebrow raised but his answer came when he heard an engine roar. A white convertible came zooming at us from behind the glass of the dealership, a certain disaster at the wheel of it. Despite my warning David ducked. I was unimpressed by the time Griffin came to a halt on the other side of the street. With a sigh I saw there was no where for me to sit, until David stole shotgun and patted his lap, with a chuckle on his lips. I glared daggers at him but I had no choice but to jump onto his lap, which knocked the wind out of him I was glad to see. I crossed my arms but made myself comfortable enough with a body behind me and a seat belt restricting me.

A strange feeling prickled into my head. Jealousy. I furrowed my eyebrows, it didn't come from me nor did it come from David. I looked over at Griffin and saw him clutching the wheel tightly, his mind raging at David. My heart briefly fluttered before I shushed it. Big deal if he was a little jealous, I just reminded him of E.V, of course he would be jealous if she sat on someone else's lap. I ignored him for the moment. Which apparently wasn't a very good idea.

He got it in his mind to start driving a little differently. David saw it and clutched my waist tighter, all the while my eyes were clamped shut and my hand were clutching the seat. Griffin jumped the car over and over along the road, causing a few wrecks behind us and a lot of abuse to the car. I was amazed it hadn't fallen apart when we finally landed in one spot. "Scared of driving?" Griffin saw my panicked look and chuckled. David was still regaining his ability to talk, and I just didn't care to talk. I glared at him for all it was worth.

"Not bad, this thing must be a solid two tons easy." David looked over at Griffin hesitantly, "How do you-"

"If it moves I can jump it." There was definite pride in Griffin's voice as he spoke. I was grudgingly impressed. I could move things too but cars, well I had never tried moving cars. Figured i'd probably die like Tom, the crazy old bastard who tried to move a building. I was beyond shocked when Griffin spoke again, "Actually I knew this Jumper, crazy ass bastard, tried to jump a whole building once. Won't be trying that again."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"'Cause he's dead." I answered. Griffin looked at me and I chuckled, "You're not the only one who knows people Grif."

David looked at us both like he wished to jump away, but he still needed us. That was fine, I still needed them. Surprisingly Griffin had his own uses for us developing in his mind. Wonderful, we all had separate plans. In pure agitation I leaned back against David's chest and rubbed at my temples, this was going to end wonderfully. I noticed Griffin clutch the wheel tighter so I shot up, afraid he might start jumping the car again.

We all rode in silence for a little while longer. I was trying to figure out how to bond all of our plans together so we would each benefit from them, while David and Griffin just didn't have anything to talk about. Finally David broke the silence, "How long have you guys been doing this?"

"What, driving?"

"No, jumping."

"Since I was five." We both answered at the same time. Griffin gave me a glance but otherwise kept his eyes on the road. David however looked surprised, and he started to wonder if he had started when he was five. His mind was racing, wondering if that was the reason his mother left. "How'd you keep it a secret from people? Like your parents?"

"Pretty easy when they aren't around."

I remained silent. My parents had known about my jumping, even if they didn't realize it. They had been there every time I slipped up, up until they died for it. David nor Griffin needed to know that, it wasn't their business. My conscious called me a hypocrite, seeing as how I know about their pasts but they didn't know about mine. I called it simply having the upper hand.

David interrogated Griffin a little more until the wall that Griffin had built came to a close. He wasn't budging with anymore information about himself and that was that. David was mildly annoyed but he knew it would take time to get Griffin to talk to him. He wondered why I hadn't said anything about my past at all. I saw the interrogation coming and cut him off before he said anything, "You don't need to know about my past David. Neither of you do." I turned away from both of them and looked out to the road. Neither of them bothered to change my mind.

We rode on in silence, the only sound coming from the radio that Griffin had to have on. I was blissfully unaware of any thoughts coming from anyone but us, and our thoughts were, at the moment, rather calm. I made a noise of contentment then froze, Griffin would surely take that the wrong way. David chuckled from above me and thought about asking if I was comfortable, Griffin was plotting David's murder. A blush spread across my face but I didn't say anything.

Soon we stopped in the middle of the road, causing people behind us to honk at us and drive by. It seemed Griffin was done with his thinking. "So are we doing this or what?" David asked after a minute. Griffin sighed and looked at him, "Limited run right?"

"Kill him, save her, quick enough."

Griffin jumped after that, apparently to the airport. I rolled my eyes and followed, quick on his heels as he walked to the plan schedules. David was behind us some but my stomach dropped at the information on the screen. An hour ago. Why hadn't I checked that before we left? Why didn't I realize she was already off the plane? To David and Griffin's surprise I started hitting my forehead softly, berating myself that I should have checked.

"Well we have to go get her then." David automatically said. My head started to hurt, but not from any thoughts, and not from the abuse I subjected it to a minute before. I was feeling pain, lots of pain. It was streaming from everywhere in my body, crying out to me. David and Griffin looked at me, and I noticed I was clutching my head. "Stop! Stop hurting her!" I moaned, the pain making my tongue fuzzy. There was no doubt they were hurting Gram. Millie was fine, for now. There were sharp pains now, making it hard for me to breath. My eyes went blurry for a second, then I felt someone catch me before I fell to the ground. "Stop, please stop!"

I didn't notice I was crying, I didn't notice I was in pain, all I wanted to do was find Gram and end her pain, or end the people who were causing her pain, but I couldn't get up. My legs felt like they were both on fire and lead. My head was throbbing, causing me to lose focus. Millions of thoughts swam through the gaping hole in my mental wall, clogging my own thoughts. "Shut up! All of you, just shut up! Get out of my head!" I screamed, clutching my head again. I saw multi colored lights, millions of texts, hundreds of emotions, all of them crowded in my head and none of them were my own.

I tried re-building my mental wall, but the more I resisted the thoughts the more of them came. And there was no where to go for them. They stayed in my head, each of them pounding against my consciousness, ripping away every bit of sanity I had. I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped. I opened my eyes to see trees, and a river. The rockies. Ah, blessed relief. I didn't hear anyone's thoughts except my own. It was as if a giant lead ball had been lifted from my body, I could breathe again and think again. I crawled over to the river, not quite trusting my legs yet, and looked at my reflection. I looked more or less normal, my face was a little red but other then that it looked like nothing had happened.

I heard two jumps behind me and froze. "Libra? Are you alright?" David's voice came tentatively, as is he were trying to coax a tiger out of it's cage. Griffin didn't speak but I saw it was him who caught me when I almost passed out. That made my heart flutter a bit but I still didn't move. I couldn't. What would I tell them? How could I explain what just happened without giving away my secret? I stayed where I was at for what felt like forever, until a hand came to rest on my shoulder. David. I wondered why Griffin wasn't speaking, or moving. Apparently he was too suspicious to come near me.

"Libra, what happened?" David asked softly. My lips curled into a snarl. Who said it was any of their business what happened. I shrugged off his hand and tried to stand up, failing as soon as I got to my legs. David held me steady but I pushed his hands away angrily. I didn't need any help, I was fine. He saw the anger on my face and recoiled slightly, afraid I would go off on him. I hobbled over to a rock, coincidentally located about two feet from Griffin's current position, and sat down on it to regain my bearings. I heard Griffin's questions and suspicions plain as day and growled slightly.

"What happened?" Griffin finally spoke, and he spoke with a short voice.

"Nothing." I snapped. Both men snorted in disbelief. "It was nothing. I'm fine now."

"Bull. You were havin' a meltdown, what about?"

I closed my eyes and willed them to go away. I didn't want to answer that. I couldn't answer that. If I did, I would reveal the biggest secret I had. Some things are meant to stay hidden, my other power was one of those. I heard David walk closer to me but he was held back by Griffin, who apparently stuck an arm out to stop the taller man. David didn't want to set me off, Griffin wanted answers, and I wanted them both to get the hell away from me. Everything was fucking fine before I met them, now everything's gone to hell. My eyes shot open and I glared at them. David fidgeted a little bit Griffin just matched my glare. "Cut the bullshit Libra. We wanna know what happened, and we wanna know now."

Fury welled up in my stomach. I jumped off my boulder and advanced on them, enjoying the fact that David stepped back, "How dare you demand things from me! How dare you even suggest what you're asking of me is any of your business! You have no right to demand answers from me! I don't demand answers from you, or anyone else!" I shouted loud enough for birds to start flying away, but not enough to make Griffin flinch. I snarled and shot out my hand to hit him but he saw it coming and grabbed it before I could even touch him. We stood inches from each other, glaring at one another for all we were worth, until David pried us apart and held out his arms between us. "Calm down you two. Griffin, she's right, it's not exactly our business if she has something she doesn't want to say. But Libra, we're just concerned about you."

I looked at David and softened my glare a little. He was concerned for my health and well being, and that touched me slightly. Griffin was concerned deep down too, but it was just his way to not show it. He showed it when he caught me when I fell and tried to calm me down in the middle of an airport. With a deep breath I stepped back and rubbed at my temples. They were both still curious about what happened, and neither of them would leave me alone until I told them. But was it really that easy? I told them and they would accept it?

"Do you two want to know the truth?" My voice came out quieter then I meant it to, but they heard anyway.

"Only if you want to tell us." David replied. Griffin just snarked out a duh and sat down on my boulder to listen. David sat next to him. I kept my hands on my temples for a minute, trying to hear what they were thinking in clarity. "The answer to both of you is no, i'm not crazy, nor am I epileptic. I...I can hear thoughts. I can hear what you're thinking and back at the airport, I don't know what happened. All the thoughts of everyone just broke through. It was too much for me to handle at one time." I took a deep breath and looked up to see their reactions.

* * *

Long enough for ya? xD I couldn't end this chapter without revealing her secret. Don't worry, they'll get back to the plot of the movie next chapter. I hope this chapter had copious amounts of Griffin like I promised!

R&R?  
\/


	8. Chapter 8

You has no idea how wonderful your reviews make me feel xD so i'm going to try and make this chapter as long as the last one. The plot is back in this chapter too! I'm kind of confused about how it will all work out but i'm working on it ;o

Again I have to apologize for the slight delay xD I've been down with the flu the past few days, so I haven't had the energy to get on the computer and type D:  
No worries though, i'm good as gold now and i'm ready to roll!

Playlist (songs that help me motivate myself to finish this):  
Only One - Yellowcard  
Hot n Cold - Katy Perry

**Disclaimer: Libra is my own creation, nothing else is, do I really have to say this anymore? xD**

* * *

I didn't want to hear them, or look at them, but the intense feeling of rejection was too much to bear. I looked up to see their reactions, alarmed and slightly ashamed that tears had pooled in my eyes. All they did was blink. Doubt voiced itself in their minds, so I mustered up enough voice to prove it. "I know everything about you both. Your pasts, your fears, your secrets..." At the mention of secrets Griffin's eyes darkened. He wasn't very good at putting up a mental wall, more like a mental hurdle, but his anger was enough to keep me out of his mind. David wasn't too concerned with secrets, as he didn't really have any, but he shifted a little. The idea that I could know everything made him nervous.

That was enough for me. They didn't accept me, they thought I was intruding. I scolded myself, I should've known better then to say anything. My greatest secret was now out there for two people, and they could do anything they wanted with it. Granted, i'd know about it and kill them before they _could_ do anything about it but still. Griffin's anger was rolling off him in waves and it caused both me and David to back away from him slightly.

"You can hear everything yeah?" Griffin spoke. It was clear from his tone he felt violated.

"Yes but-"

"And you never said a word?"

"No, because-"

"Did you ever stop to think you should be minding your own fucking business?!"

David was up now, ready to restrain Griffin if he did something stupid. I just stared at Griffin stupidly. He was right, I had invaded his mind when I first met him. I found out things I had no business knowing just for self-preservation. I did the same with David. With everyone. I looked back at Griffin and cringed. His mind was angrier then it had been in all the time I knew him, it broke through my walls after only a few seconds, and I felt all his anger rush into me.

My breathing became a little slow but I held in the fit that I knew I would have had if David's anger had been mixed in with Griffin's. Instead I got a dull pain in the back of my skull, where I pushed all of Griffin's current emotions. I felt slightly annoyed at the fact that I had to have Griffin's emotions on my mind because he couldn't keep them in his head, but then I remembered he didn't know how. Not many people did.

My annoyance, however fleeting it was, gave me a little confidence. Enough to stop the tears that were still pooling and look Griffin in the eye. "I normally check people's minds when I first meet them. Call it job security. I need to know who I can trust and who I can't."

That bit of information did little to calm Griffin. He still felt it wasn't any of my business what was in his mind, nor was it my right to see any of it. He was right, it wasn't, but it didn't change the fact that it happened. It came as a slight surprise when I delved deeper, and discovered he was scared. He was scared of someone knowing that much about him. After years of shunning human contact, after being betrayed for many more years, he was afraid to get close to people.

David was another story. His mind was jumpy and only concentrated on one thing, Millie. I gasped, how could I have forgotten about her? My mind scanned hers faster then I imagined and found she was at home, still reeling from her and David's 'break up'. She wasn't in danger, yet. David saw the dawning realization in my eyes and stepped away from Griffin to come closer to me. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, for now. We have to go quickly, they're on their way to her house." Indeed. Roland and seven other Paladins were already driving towards her house, ready to capture her. David's eyes widened and he jumped without thinking. I looked at Griffin, who glared back, and jumped through David's jump scar. We landed in front of Millie's house. I could hear her thoughts inside so I just twisted the doorknob and entered without wasting time.

Millie saw me and automatically screamed. I was very tempting to jump to her to put a hand over her mouth but that would probably scare the poor girl to death. Instead I let David enter. Her screams died instantly. She glanced back and forth from me and David and came to some interesting conclusions. None of them right. I rolled my eyes and let David handle her. I took up position by the window. It would be a few more minutes until they got here so I barked at David to hurry up.

David tried to explain that Millie needed to come with us but Millie was having none of it. Now that she had gotten over the initial shock of having us barge into her house she grew confident enough to dominate her surroundings. It was impressive, slightly, but also annoying. I growled and retreated from the window as two cars came to a halt in front. Paladins. A snarl formed on my mouth and I pulled out my knife, just in case. David saw and looked out the window in panic. We were both nervous now, and David just spilled everything in his panic. I slapped a hand to my forehead and snapped at him to grab her and go, i'd make sure they got out safely. David looked at me hesitantly, so I shouted for him to just do it.

Millie was beyond scared now. She tried to run away out the back door but David grabbed her, and jumped. I stood towards the door, waiting for David's jump scar to fade but also waiting for Roland to come through the door. I could throw my knife and probably hit him. The urge to do so, the thought of him lying dead in the doorway, made adrenaline pulse through my veins.

I couldn't though. I had to get back to David and Griffin. We felt like a team, and I was sure we could come up with a plan that would benifit us all. Even if Griffin didn't want to be part of that team. The doorknob started to move so I had to move quickly. David's jump scar had faded so I had to distract them with my own. I ran into Millie's kitchen and waited for them to enter.

Roland entered first, all slithery like a snake. His eyes darted around the small apartment until he spotted me. I flipped my middle finger at him and jumped to Fiji. I had to confuse him enough. I walked a little ways then jumped to Tokyo. After that I jumped to the Great Wall, Sphynx and lastly the Empire State Building. I took a little bit of a breath and jumped back to Griffin's lair. There was no way he would be able to follow me. My jump scars would disappear before he could get to most of them.

I apparently jumped into an argument. David was yelling at Griffin, Griffin was yelling at Millie and Millie was yelling at both of them. It made me chuckle for a second but I walked into the middle of it, "Shut the hell up! What the hell is your problems?"

"Why even ask? You already know." Griffin snapped in reply. I raised my eyebrow, was that in invitation to scan his mind? Apparently he caught my expression and scowled. Ah no, not an invitation. I didn't want to anger him more so I scanned David's mind instead. What I saw made me annoyed. They were arguing because of Millie? For the love of-

"Excuse me, what am I doing here?" Millie demanded angrily, breaking my train of thought. We all looked at her. She was pissed. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her teeth were clenched. Well how's that for gratitude. We save her sorry behind and she gets pissed at us. Not that she knew she was in danger but you'd think she'd be a little more grateful. I just ignored her for the moment. I turned back to David and Griffin and explained that Roland will probably not be bothering us any time soon.

As soon as the words left my lips I heard Roland's thoughts. He had a device to make jump scars last longer then they should, and a device to jump through scars like us. Oh shit. I spun around, whipping my dagger out as I went, and saw him staring at us. I heard his plan before it happened. I couldn't let it happen. David risked too much to get her. Roland shot a rope out and I felt like I was in slow motion. Turning and pushing Millie out of the way I felt the rope encircle my waist and fling me backwards into Roland. A second later we were back at Millie's apartment, and I was surrounded by a whole crap load of Paladins.

"Are we going to kill her sir?" One of them asked when they saw me.

"No. We need her. The others will come for her."  


* * *

Ok I lied, not as long as the last chapter xD but I couldn't find any other place to end the chapter.

R&R?  
\/


	9. Chapter 9

Rawr, the plot thickens! -insane scary music in the background, signaling something interesting is going to happen- I'm sorry to say the chapters are probably going to be short again from here on out ): I can't seem to expand everything I want into a single chapter, they need to be multiple chapters xD

Once again I would like to thank my warm hearted reviewers whom I love and adore so much! You guys rule, out loud, srsly, for evah. Without you I don't think this story would have made it past chapter one. So this story would also like to thank you for giving it life.

**Disclaimer: Because I haven't said it enough, Jumper ain't mine. Libra is, Jumper isn't D:**

* * *

"What are they thinking?" Roland got in my face and peered into my eyes. I curled my lip, trying to look menacing with ten thousand volts of electricity running through your body is a bit of work, and spat in his face. I was rewarded with a higher voltage my act of insolence, damn but that hurt. After a few minutes my heart slowed, as did the voltage, and I was able to breath normally again. My natural instinct was to jump and my body was trying as hard as it could to jump against the electricity but I ended up just looking very twitchy for my efforts.

"Come now Libra. Don't you ever want to see your Grandmother again?"

Gram. My mind searched for hers frantically. She was alive and not being tortured this time. Apparently Paladins has a special holding facility for Jumpers friends and relatives. Gram was in a room, playing Scrabble and telling stories with other people. That made me smile. Even in a life or death situation, even after being tortured, Gram still found a way to spread a little light around. Roland raised an eyebrow at my wide grin but I didn't falter. Best not for him to know why I was smiling. The less he could predict from me the better.

I still couldn't read his mind, which admittedly pissed me off, but I could hear the other Paladins. They wanted to kill me. None of them could see the benefit to keeping me alive. Idiots. Even I could see what Roland's plan was and I couldn't even hear his thoughts. "I ain't betraying them you bastard. Find em yourself."

Roland tsk'ed and the voltage went up again. It took another couple minutes for me to be able to think again, then he spoke, "My offer is very simple. You lure those two buffoons here, and you and your Grandmother go free."

"Just like that? Fuck that, you're lying." There was no way in hell I would become that which I hated most, a stool pigeon. And I sure as hell wouldn't betray those I cared about. I couldn't deny it anymore, I did care deeply for Griffin. It made my heart hurt in a way I never thought it could hurt when I told him my secret and he didn't accept me. But I did love him, and I would not betray him like E.V. did, no matter how he felt about me. Nor would I betray David.

Roland sighed at me and gestured the voltage up again. The pain I was used to feeling tripled. I had to bite my tongue in order not to cry out. Knives were everywhere, ripping away at me while my body tried to get away from it in vain. Not a single part of my body didn't hurt at that point, so I retreated to the safety of someone else's mind.

I saw things through Griffin's eyes. He was pacing up and down the lair, trying to think of a plan. David was sitting a couple feet away, rubbing his head as if that would give him an idea. They both wanted nothing more then to bust into Millie's apartment and rescue me but they knew they couldn't do it without a plan. Speaking of Millie, I looked for her and saw her sulking in a corner, complaining about wanting to go home. Snorting mentally I thought she could trade places with me if she wanted.

I heard Griffin's mind shift as he looked at his secret cupboard. A bomb sat snugly inside, unbeknown to David and Millie. Griffin wanted to use it, to blow up the Paladins and Roland once and for all, but he couldn't risk me. That surprised me more then anything he could have thought. He wanted to save me, not kill me or watch me be killed. I don't know if my mouth was hung open but it felt like it. I saw that when the Paladins took me he felt like he was watching in slow motion, panic rising in his chest when I pushed Millie out of the way.

After they had taken me he wanted to jump after me but he restrained himself, barely. I saw David had stood there with his mouth open for a couple seconds, not even believing I had sacrificed himself for his girlfriend, who was spitting sand out of her mouth and swearing softly that moment. She didn't understand what I did at the time, nor did she really understand after David explained to her. She got that she probably would have died had I let them take her though, and she was grateful.

Even through all that they still couldn't come up with a very good plan to save me. David had no idea about rescue plans and Griffin had never cared enough to initiate one, except when he tried rescuing E.V., and look how that ended up. Millie made a comment that I could be dead and that made both men's hearts stop. Griffin refused to think of the possibility of me dead. He swore to himself he would get me out, alive. Somehow.

That little piece of knowledge made my heart soar higher then I could ever jump. He did care for me. He cared for me and he wanted me with him. I pulled myself back into my body and my eyes shot open. If he wasn't go to give up on me, neither would I. I glared at Roland, who smirked and had the Paladins around me turn the voltage down. "Well, ready to make a deal?"

Before I could speak I felt a prickle from Griffin's mind, he was excited about something. I looked and almost smiled. Ah, there was the brains I knew those two could have. Finally a good plan. David was the one who thought of the blueprints of said plan, exclaiming that I could probably hear them and so I knew the plan already, but Griffin helped perfect it. Good, good. I glanced around the room and opened my mouth to speak, "I'll tell you what they're planning, but I want to get my Grandmother."

David and Griffin's plans did not include Gram but I had to improvise. Roland looked at me as if I was asking to skinny dip as my last request so I tried persuading him more, "You can put her in a room with dozens of Paladins pointing knives to her if you want, I won't jump anywhere else. I'll take her and jump her to a safe place, then return to tell you the boys plans."

"And how do I know you won't just jump away after you take your dear old Grandmother to wherever you'll take her?"

"You'll just have to trust me on that." We stared at each other firmly. I was confident in my plan, and confident that he would fall for it. It was a full-proof plan if he accepted it. As with E.V. years prior he believed me to be Griffin's lover, thus he found it interesting I was willing to betray him like she did. I held my ground, which was hard to do since they still had electricity pumping through me. Finally he nodded and gestured for them to let me go.

I knew his plan was bullshit too. He would have someone watching Gram, watching every single one of my jump sites, ready to kill her after I came back to "betray" Griffin and David. No matter, he wouldn't succeed. I jumped to where I knew she'd be, in a holding room surrounded by Paladins. They all glared at me as soon as I made my entrance. I flipped them off and turned to Gram, who was staring at me in shock. "Gram? You have to come with me now."

I held out my hands for her to take hesitantly. She was scared to death. Scared of the Paladins, scared of me, scared of everything at that point, but I had to remind her it was only me. She took my hands timidly and I hugged her to me, knowing full well that jumping with another person could have damaging effects on the non-jumper. I had to be careful with her. "You're safe now Gram, I promise."

I jumped, taking note of Gram gasping for breath. I forgot to tell her to take a deep breath before hand but she'll be fine. We landed at the top of the Empire State Building. It wasn't one of my jump sites but I had seen it in David's mind as one of his, that was as good as looking at a picture. I was amazed no one noticed us. I led Gram inside and sat her on one of the observing deck couches, concerned about the way her mind was going at a hundred miles an hour. "Gram? Gram, speak to me!"

As soon as she looked at me I was relieved. Her eyes showed nothing but relief and love. "Libra? Oh Libra you're safe!" She hugged me as tight as a sixty year old woman could hug a person. I felt safe in her arms, like I was ten years old again and she was comforting me after I had a nightmare. I looked in her mind and found she wasn't even concerned about my power, she didn't care. She was just relieved I was alright and I was safe.

As much as I wanted to stay I had to go back so Roland would fall for the rest of my plans, and I only had a limited amount of time before Griffin and David put their plan in action. I released myself from Gram's embrace and told her to stay there, I would be back and i'd explain everything to her then. I gave her some money to buy some dinner at the restaurant behind us but I had her promise to stay there in the building. She agreed, chuckling that all the excitement made her tired enough as it was. I had to smile at her attitude, good old Gram.

With Gram safe and sound I jumped back to Millie's apartment, where Roland was pacing impatiently. His face showed visible shock that I had returned but he covered it up nicely. Now that I was there, it was time for my escape.

* * *

Whoo! Almost to the end D: I hate ending a story, it leaves a hole in my heart cause I can't work on it anymore. Then again it also makes my heart swell that I actually finished a story, so it's a win-lose situation -nod-

R&R?  
\/


	10. Chapter 10

This will definitely be the last chapter besides my epilogue :( Sorry peeps but I don't think I can draw the plot line out more then it already is without drifting away from complete fictional reality. I won't say my good-byes this chapter, i'll save them for the epilogue, but i'd like to thank everyone once again for the amazing support :3 without you guys i'd be nothing!

**Disclaimer: Libra is my sole creation in all of this, steal her and be afraid :K

* * *

**I stalked their minds briefly, taking account of everyone's positions and their current emotions. They were all itching for battle. They wanted to kill me, kill Griffin, kill David. It was sick to see in their minds but I was used to it. Paladins were, by nature, blood-thirsty sons of a bitch. In no time at all my gaze rested on Roland, who hitched an eyebrow up in expectation. Only a few moments until Griffin and David's plan...

"I suppose you want to know their plans now." I said, very nonchalantly I might add. A big, fat, duh resounded in my head as the answer but he didn't say it. He just looked at me with those beady eyes. Creepy, white haired, bastard. _Three...two...one..._"Well, i'm happy to say...you already know it."

As soon as the words left my lips David jumped into the apartment, Griffin in tow. Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds, then everyone jumped into action. The plan went perfectly, the Paladins were all confused as to who to target, so they shot wildly. Wildly enough for David to drop the bomb in the room, and Griffin to grab me. I felt warm in his arms as they wrapped around me protectively. He must have forgotten, or just not cared, that I could jump too.

"Grab them!" I heard Roland shout towards us. David had already gone so now the Paladins were fixed on us. Shit. Griffin jumped but before he did a Paladin's rope caught my leg. I was almost pulled backward but Griffin had a tight hold of me. It seemed like we were stuck in limbo, trying to jump one way while being pulled in another direction. Electricity shot through my body and without realizing it I cried out. Griffin looked at me and growled. "Dammit! Bastards aren't lettin' go."

His voice was strange, muffled and slow because of our current placement in limbo, but it had determination in it. He wasn't going to let me go, so I couldn't give up on myself either. I joined in jumping and we landed in Griffin's lair, my leg still attached in the jump scar. I looked up to see David was standing above us with the detonator in his hands, Millie was sitting behind him looking nervous.

I looked down at my leg again in time to see it being pulled. With a yelp I grabbed the closest solid object to stop myself from being pulled backwards. Crap, Roland and his minions were pulling harder then Griffin and David could pull. I'd have to jump, but then i'd take them with me. It pissed me off, I was so close to freedom and yet so far away. All of a sudden the pulling stopped, and my leg dropped to the ground. We all looked, and there was Millie with a pair of very large pliers, staring down at what was the electric rope in victory. I gaped at her for a second, then grinned. "Now we're even right?"

She nodded and gave a small grin. David and Griffin however were back in business. They ushered us out of the lair and held the detonator in front of them. Each was wondering who should press the button, so I solved it. I put all our hands over each other, and pressed down. I listened, and heard a very large explosion noise resonating from inside the lair. I guessed my jump scar lasted a little longer, as I saw little sparks of fire coming out from the entrance. Great, there went the lair. I looked at Griffin and chuckled, he was beyond pissed that his lair was destroyed, but at the same time, I felt his hand encircle mine and squeeze.

I grinned at him, then faltered when I heard a spark of a thought from somewhere near us. It wasn't coming from any of us, it was coming from someone on the other side of the lair. My eyes widened slightly. He survived?! My head shot up to lock eyes with Roland, just as he pointed a gun straight at my heart. I heard the shot go off, I saw the bullet come towards me, but I couldn't move. My eyes followed the bullet until a body came in front of it, stopping it before it hit me. I blinked, and Griffin fell to my feet. In that moment my heart stopped and I thought I had died with him, but no he breathed and my lungs filled up with air again. I heard Roland click the gun again and I looked at him in rage.

I ran at him with all my speed and jumped, landing on him in a pounce. My knife came out from beneath my boot and I swung it at him, but I couldn't get a good angle on him. He grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me, but I kicked behind me and hit him in the leg, causing him to falter and release my arms. I spun around to slice his throat open and missed by inches. Rage flowed through my veins and revenge was the only thing present in my mind, not even David's thoughts entered my mind. I didn't even attempt to penetrate his mind, it didn't matter. I would kill him without knowing his thoughts. My actions were choppy but they delivered damage. He delivered the same amount of damage, but he was guided by his bullshit belief.

After a few minutes of fighting I gained the slight upper hand, guiding my knife into his arm with precision. He yelled and ducked as I tried to punch his face in, taking the knife out as he went. Now he had two weapons but I never let his gun hand get close enough to shoot me. With a growl I punched a pressure point and he dropped the gun. I looked at it for a brief second, then kicked it off the top of the mound we were fighting on. Fuck that, i'd kill him with my bare hands. He still had a knife, but I knew he had to get close enough to me to use it. I jumped back and forth, parrying and feinting, until I was close enough, then I kicked him in the back. He fell to his stomach and I was able to move his arms behind him in an arm lock. He was trapped, and he knew it.

I snarled at the man below me. He killed hundreds of Jumpers, he destroyed families, he killed the man I loved, now he was going to pay for those crimes. With him still in an arm lock I jumped us to a cliff, roughly somewhere in the Grand Canyon. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You believe in God yeah? Well let's see if God can save your sorry ass." I pulled him up and pushed him towards the edge of the cliff.

Without thinking I released his arms, in an attempt to push him over. He almost fell but gained his footing, then spun around and smacked me in the face. The force alone was enough to fling me backwards. With a growl I snapped my head back to him and scrambled to my feet. We stood at the edge of the canyon, glaring at each other. The red around my eyes was starting to fade, and I saw before me a man broken and empty. Would it really make me better then them if I killed him? Rational thought was returning, and Roland saw that. In a flash he pulled his "special" knife out, but he never got past that. I heard an explosion and suddenly Roland had blood pouring out of his chest. I stared at him, at the bullet hole, then turned around to see David, with the gun that killed Griffin. My mouth dropped open.

David looked at me with pained eyes. That was the first time he'd ever killed anyone. I looked at Roland and saw him already crumpled to the ground. His breathing was shallow and un-even. I stared for a moment longer, then turned and walked over to David. We'd leave him there. He was still alive and that meant we had spared him, barely. If the bullet killed him so be it, but it eased my mind slightly that he did technically have a chance still. My mind argued that he deserved death but I ignored it and took David's hand to jump us back.

As soon as we jumped back David flung the gun away as if it burned him. His hands were shaking so I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." I whispered, and I meant it. He had saved my life, probably. He held me as long as it took for him to calm down, then smiled at me when I let go. He took my hand and led me down the mound to where Millie sat with Griffin's head on her lap. When we got down to the ground Griffin looked at me with those brilliant blue eyes, and smiled a genuine smile. My mind was in shock, he was alive? True enough his heart was beating, his lungs were moving and his mind was racing. Then I noticed that Millie didn't have a shirt on, and that her shirt was wrapped around Griffin's mid-section, covering up the bullet wound that was surely there.

I didn't care if Millie was half naked, nor did I care if Griffin was in pain. I shot to him faster then the bullet did and practically tackled him, causing Millie to yelp and move backwards. Tears streamed down my face as I buried my head in his neck. He was alive! His heart beat below mine in perfect sync and his arms came up to hold me while I sobbed. I couldn't believe he was alive, that he even took the bullet for me in the first place.

"Uh, Libra? I know you're happy an' all, but i'm kind of in pain here." Griffin's chest rumbled while he spoke. I half sobbed and half laughed, and pulled myself up to kiss him sollidly on the mouth. Again he felt a slight pain but he responded in full. My heart swelled as he tried to pull me closer. My Griffin was still alive.

* * *

Sappy enough for you? xD I didn't know how to end it but this seemed appropriate. But holy crap it's short :(

And yes, in my universe Paladins have guns...they just don't use them normally...IT'S TRUE!

R&R for a cookie?  
\/


	11. Chapter 11

So! After many many months i'm finally finishing this story. Thank you to whoever is still reading this and everyone who's supported me with this story! :)

**Disclaimer: Don't you know by now I own nothing?**

**

* * *

**I never thought I could feel happiness. Pure, amazing, happiness. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Griffin and smiled at his sleeping form. We were holed up in the deep South, the perfect place to hide as it was mainly swamp and voodoo queens. We lived in a small little cabin on the swamp, far away from people and Paladins. They hadn't bothered us in months. I brushed my hand against Grffin's bullet wound and he smiled in his sleep, and I couldn't help but smile back.

My mind drifted suddenly to David, who was visiting his mother. A growl came out of my mouth before I could help it as I watched her shocked face take him in. She didn't deserve to be his mother, she didn't deserve anything. More then anything I wanted to jump there and slice her throat but I knew David would never forgive me. It was odd... caring about people again. David became a brother to me and one of the only people in the world I could trust. He knew I didn't trust easily and he was honored, still creeped out I could read his thoughts, but honored nevertheless.

Millie was outside of the house, waiting for him to be done. Her simple mind was filled with thoughts of leaving and going to a warmer place, like Malibu. David wouldn't be that stupid though. Florida hosted one of the biggest Paladin lairs in the world. Most major states in America did. She was more of an amusement to me. She knew our secret and kept it, but she was still a very simple mind, and it took her a while to get used to it. Her and Griffin argued like cats and dogs all the time, while me and David watched, greatly amused.

A sigh came from my boyfriends mouth and my mind couldn't help but look into his dream. He was dreaming about the future, and what it held for us. He thought of E.V., and the future he wanted with her. He thought of David and Millie, not sure if he wanted friends still, but I knew they had grown on him.

We were a family, and the only family we had left. I took Griffin's hand in his sleep and smiled, sure of the fact that, if nothing else, I had found what I intended to find. Griffin kissed my hand suddenly and smiled, and for a second I was sure he was a mind reader.

"Me too babe," Was all he said.

* * *

Well, thats it! I know, it was incredibly short and annoying. But I needed to finish it, and I really couldn't think of a more fitting ending :) Maybe its because i'm a huge sap.


End file.
